chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Dathrohan
Name: Dathrohan Surname: Damian Title/Nickname: High Commander Race: Human Class: Paladin Age: 29 Appearance: Long, red hair with a goatee. He has green eyes and a scar across his lip, on the left side. Alignment: The Scarlet Crusade, Chaotig Good Psychology: Damian is usualy a calm man, relaxed and confident. He hates the undeads for taking the land he was born in, and he hates the horde for killing his mother. When it comes to commanding an army, Damian is harsh and mercyless. His motto is "That which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Birthplace: Stratholme, Northen Lordaeron Actual Residence: Tyr's Hand Background: Chapter I, A New Life; Introduction '' '' It was four years before the Second War... the sun was shining through the windows of the Dathrohan house in Stratholme. It was then, when Damian, the only son of Saidan Dathrohan was borned. Saidan Dathrohan , married to Lana Dathrohan, gave birth to a strong boy,with his green eyes and his soft skin.The Dathrohan family was going to live peacefully untill death shall take them. '' ' ' '''Chapter II, A Tragic War; Part 1' It was the beggining of the second war, the Alliance preparing for it. The Order of the Silver Hand took Saidan Dathrohan and left to war, leaving young Damian with his mother."Lordaeron is safe", they said... Damian was now four years old. He had learned to speak , and he could walk, but he couldn't run just yet. The boy walked with his mother almost daily through the forests of Northern Lordaeron, wondering how was it like to ride a horse , to wield a sword and to wield shiny armor.Damian's dream was to become a Paladin. His mother would giggle at Damian's little fantasies, trying to hide the sadness and concern she had for her husband. Two years had passed since the second war raged, and no word from the battlefield. Lana decided to take her son and visit her family, in Tarren Mill. They had no problem getting there, in fact, the road was more safe than ever. They stayed there for over a week. One day, Damian was out playing with the neighbour children in the nearby fields of Hillsbrad. It was then when a small group of mercenaries, formed by Orc deserters, attacked the town and killed everyone they found. They found the house of Damian's grandparrents, which was one of the richest in town. They killed everyone inside, taking all the gold they could. They , then, burned down the house. Damian was watching from a distance, tears falling from his eyes in the meantime. He was now lost and alone, worse thing that could happen to a six years old child. Damian was taken to the Capital City by a traveling broker, and was given a good meal. The captain of the city guard told Damian that the orcs were dealt with, and he shouldn't worry anymore. Damian returned to Stratholme rich, with the money from the house and the gold the orcs stolen. But he didn't need the money... he wanted a family. One year later, Damian hired a trainer, a low-skilled Paladin, to train him so he could protect others he cared about. Damian made amazing progress in combat, even though he was just fighting training dummies. After each training session, Damian went to the church, praying for his father to be well. Several years later, Damian grew older. He was now 16 years old. He was given an armour by the order of the Silver Hand, or at least those that stayed in Lordaeron. Damian was promised to enter the Silver Hand once he had completed his training. He trained daily, trying to show himself and others that he is ready. Damian was hitting the training dummies with hate, thinking of them as of vile orcs. He was careless, ruthless and mercyless - at the age of 16. Several years later, when the Second War was over, all the knights were heading home. Saidan Dathrohan came back as a war hero, people saying he slayed houndreds of orcs single-handled. When he got home, his son, Damian, was waiting for him with a smile on his face. "You've grown, Damian." said Saidan, with a smile on his face. "Thank you, father. I have grown in more than just height." smirked Damian. "Hahah! I can see that! Where is your mother, boy?", asked Saidan. Damian frowned, turning his gaze towards the floor."She...She's dead.", answered Damian. Saidan's smile faded from his face, as he looked at Damian with disgrace and disgust."And you did nothing... to save her?Nothing at all?! What have you been doing all this time? Chasing women?!", said Saidan, taking a step closer to Damian.Damian remained silent."Answer me!", yelled Saidan. Damian looked at his father with anger, as he raised his arm in the air, slapping Damian on the face with his plated glove.The boy fell on the ground, spitting blood out of his mouth."From now on, you are no longer my son. Get out of my house." Damian lost his entire family, and he was alone again, wondering the world all by himself. Chapter III, Refugee; Part 2 Years have passed since he left his home. Damian was now in Southshore, drinking with many men in the inn, partying all the time. He was now 23 years old. The prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil was in Northrend, chasing the dreadlord Mal'Ganis. Damian had the same routine every day - party from morning 'till midnight, not caring about the world outside of that inn.He kept it the same for weeks, untill one day Jaina Proudmore entered the Inn, asking everyone to go with her, if they wanted to survive. She warned everyone about the plague and told them their only salvation is to go west, untill they find a new land, free of the plague. Everyone started to laugh, but Damian got up standing, and went to his room, taking his belongings. He then went to lady Proudmore's side. "I'm comming. I'm tired of drinking, anyway.", said Damian. Lady Proudmore smiled, as a few more followed her. They departed into the sea and towards west, untill they reach a new land. It took months... Months in which the lands of Lordaeron were under the control of the Scourge. When arrived, they built the island city of Theramore. Hearing of the things going on in Lordaeron, Damian started training again, becoming one of the few Paladins still alive. While on Kalimdor, Damian did some jobs for Jaina Proudmore, earning his new life there. Theramore Isle recieved news from Lordaeron survivors every end of the week - every time the news being worse and worse. Chapter III, the Scarlet Crusade; Final Part The word has reached Theramore - a new order has risen. The Scarlet Crusade, an order created with the purpose to free Lordaeron from the undead menace. It was led by Saidan Dathrohan, whom was called the Grand Crusader. Damian wasn't happy to hear it, he knew they had no chance against the undead. He lived his life five more years in Theramore, then he decided to go back to Lordaeron, and help the Scarlet Crusade. When Damian got there it was too late - the Scarlet Crusade was all scattered or destroyed. Only a handful of leaders were still alive, and their morale was low. The Scarlet Crusade needed a reform - a reform Damian was willing to make. He rallied all the Scarlet Forces and was ready to revive the fallen order. It took the name of the Order of the Scarlet Flame, an order with a real purpose this time. Damian was proclaimed the High Commander of the Scarlet Order. The new order was now marching towards Tyr's Hand, now in hands of the Scourge, with only one thought in mind - victory or death.